


村支书和小寡妇

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 双性, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【村支书良x小寡妇堂】村支书和小寡妇的爱情故事，大学生村支书良过年送温暖双性生子，雷者勿入我真的挚爱小寡妇文学，只想这个车不知道为啥隔壁月光变成了正剧





	1. Chapter 1

腊月二十八，西北风呼呼地吹，孟鹤堂盘腿儿坐在烧得热乎乎的炕上，一边儿嗦啰奶油冰糕一边儿仔仔细细的数今年赚的钱。新做的花棉袄叠的整整齐齐的放在炕尾，黑白电视机里放着去年的春晚小品。下午村干部送来的慰问品都堆在地下，油盐米面花生奶粉还有三斤猪肉五只鸡。这可不是常规给寡妇的慰问品，是周九良专门给他多留出来的。孟鹤堂砸么着嘴里的奶油味儿，美不滋儿地哼起了二人转小调儿。  
周九良是前年分配到百岁村的大学生村官，根正苗红的，来当村支书。小伙子长的不算特别高，但是相貌周正身姿挺拔，还有一身挺硬朗的腱子肉。他刚来夏天帮村里盖房砸夯，光着膀子汗流浃背，汗水经过六块腹肌流进裤腰里，把路过的大姑娘小媳妇儿看得脸红心跳的。

这里头就有孟鹤堂。

不过那群小娘们儿谁都没有孟鹤堂有能耐，因为过了还没有一个月，周九良就让他勾搭到手了。

孟鹤堂不是百岁村本村的人，他是五年前嫁过来的。嫁的一个老实本分的汉子叫赵振华，不过这人过于老实了就容易挨欺负。结婚不到一年，赵振华总傻厚道替人代班又多干活，在工地过劳猝死了。家里没有别的亲戚，就孟鹤堂一个，最后评了个劳模，多发点抚恤金，逢年过节政府给发慰问品，就这么糊弄过去了。孟鹤堂也没办法，只好认栽，心里恨得不行，琢磨着下回再找对象得找个心眼儿多的老爷们儿。  
转头儿瞧上了周九良。  
孟鹤堂以为是他先看上了周九良，其实周九良自打来的那一天就看上孟鹤堂了。好家伙，别说这十里八乡，就是他那些大学同学都没有孟鹤堂水灵好看。大眼睛双眼皮水汪汪湿漉漉，薄薄的嘴唇儿红艳艳的，名叫孟鹤堂，其实是块糖，一笑能甜出水儿来。  
这俩人儿郎有情妾有意，于是就勾搭上了，一晃过了两年。

孟鹤堂数好了钱收到炕头儿的手箱里，打算年后去县城存进银行里。现在有钱人都把钱存银行了，不兴在家压箱底儿了，周九良的工资也是直接划到存折里的。  
大门响了一下，院子里有脚步声，三两下到了门口，周九良推门进屋，抖落着军大衣上的雪，“今儿这雪可真够大的。”  
孟鹤堂接过来给他挂在门后头的衣架上，“可不是，瑞雪兆丰年么，一股酒味儿！”  
周九良点点头，搓热了手搂着他坐回炕上，“嗨，跟村长他们开完会一块吃饭就喝了点。你快上去，地下凉。”  
孟鹤堂不好好坐着，双手勾着他的脖子趴在他怀里，一双眼睛盯着他，“你上哪儿弄来的那么多奶粉？那玩意儿可不好买。”  
这年头奶粉可是稀罕东西，比麦乳精都贵呢。  
“你别管了，给你你就喝呗，”周九良被他勾着心里痒痒，低头亲他，手从薄毛衣下头伸进去摸他的腰窝，“你爷们儿这点本事还是有的。”  
孟鹤堂被他摸到了痒痒肉，浑身发抖地忍笑，一使劲儿窜起来坐在他大腿上两条又细又长的腿盘在腰上，亲他，“你就会糊弄我。”  
周九良叼住他的嘴唇不松开，舌头伸进去堵住不让他再说话，孟鹤堂被他舔过上牙堂，划过舌下，舌尖被他纠缠大力吸吮，身上一阵阵颤栗。  
“唔……”孟鹤堂被周九良吻住还不闲着，顺着周九良的脖子慢慢滑下来，隔着毛衣从锁骨抚摸过胸肌，在腹肌上停留的了一会儿，又滑向那在他屁股下面显示存在感的地方。  
两只白嫩的小手从裤腰带里伸进去，在内裤外面描绘硕大的形状，周九良把头埋在他颈窝来回舔舐吮吻，手上不停，解开孟鹤堂毛衫的扣子，把他扒了个精光，然后低头咬住那粉嫩的乳头。  
“嘶——死鬼，轻点啊！”孟鹤堂抱住他的头，他缓慢地摆动细腰，隔着裤子和周九良的硕大磨蹭，一股股热流从下面隐秘的小口里流出来，里面痒了起来，孟鹤堂忍不住哼哼，挺起前胸把小白包子往周九良嘴里送。  
“痒了？”周九良送开他的乳头，说着荤话把自己和孟鹤堂的衣服脱干净，右手往下一探，“嚯，水漫金山了。”  
孟鹤堂臊得慌，被他一摸腰直接就软了，水儿流得更欢了，阴唇肿着都有点疼，“闭嘴，嗯……九良……痒……”  
周九良被他叫得下面也硬得发胀，看水儿足够多他直接伸了两根手指进去，左手来回揉捏着孟鹤堂白面团儿似的大屁股，右手在小口里来回反复进出抠挖。  
“啊……嗯……”孟鹤堂被快感刺激的有点坐不住了，他扭动着身体想躲，却被周九良掐住了腰跑不了，舒服的同时小穴深处却更觉得空虚，需要更大更粗的东西来填满，“九，九良……”  
“嗯？”周九良漫不经心地吻着他的肩膀，手还在里面不紧不慢的动作着，“舒服吗？”  
孟鹤堂眼睛湿漉漉的，生理泪水挂在眼眶里，整个人全身粉红，看起来又娇又媚，“舒服……嗯……九良……”  
“叫我干什么？”周九良发坏得用他那大棒子戳孟鹤堂的会阴，“不是让你舒服了吗？”  
“要……”孟鹤堂讨好得摸着他的阴茎，微凉的小手上下撸动着。那个大家伙上血管凸起，一跳一跳的烫手。  
周九良叼着孟鹤堂耳垂，又伸舌头进去舔他的耳蜗，进进出出的模拟性交的动作，“那你给它再舔硬点儿。”  
孟鹤堂飞了他一眼儿，啐他一口，“不要脸。”听话的俯下身去，双手扶着那深色的大玩意，咽了咽口水，嘟囔道，“这么大……”然后张嘴含了进去，他知道周九良喜欢他给他口。  
“要那个干嘛。”周九良单手放在孟鹤堂的后颈捏着那块软皮，看着他兄弟被孟鹤堂艳红的小嘴吃进去，顿时又胀大了两分。孟鹤堂被他噎住，赶紧张大嘴不让牙齿磕到，吃了两口吐出来，用舌头从上到下来回舔舐，小手来摸着大棒子下面的两颗囊袋。  
“嘶——”周九良爽的抽气，其实被孟鹤堂口心理刺激大于生理，他就是喜欢看孟鹤堂白白净净的小脸和他黑紫色的阴茎对比。孟鹤堂又吞进去吃了几口，还努力给他做了两个深喉，把自己噎出了泪花。周九良赶紧抽出来，大棒子硕大的头部啪的一下打在孟鹤堂脸颊上。

周九良把孟鹤堂推到躺在床上，他伏在孟鹤堂身上，捏着粉红色的乳头。右手又伸到下面抽插几下，孟鹤堂下面一开一合的，湿的一塌糊涂，他扭着腰整个人缠在周九良身上，哼哼着，“九良，老公，想要……”  
周九良抽出手，扶着阴茎抵在在孟鹤堂穴口挺腰直接操了进去。  
“啊——”孟鹤堂尖叫出来，大腿根被周九良卡主张得大大的，两条细细的小腿死死缠在周九良腰上，脚背弓起脚尖蜷起来，一直在眼眶里打转的生理泪水终于滑了出来。  
周九良爱怜地细细吻他，孟鹤堂里面又湿又热，周九良只觉得有一万张小嘴在吸他，他大力地干了起来，顶的孟鹤堂身子抵在炕头被垛上。孟鹤堂仰着头，边哭边往周九良怀里扎，“老公……嗯……太大了……”  
周九良快速地抽动着，在湿热的阴道里变换角度地戳着孟鹤堂的敏感点，阴茎被吸得发麻，还能感觉到一阵阵热流喷在蘑菇头上。孟鹤堂被他干得两眼发直，周九良一边动着一只手握着孟鹤堂丰满的胸肉，另一只手掐着他的臀肉。  
干了一会之后，周九良从肥腻红肿的穴口抽出来，硬邦邦的胳膊勒住孟鹤堂的腰，把他举起来翻了个身，又从背后干了进去。  
孟鹤堂已经软成了一滩水，他把脸埋在棉被里，咬着被角都压抑不住呻吟和哽咽声。周九良的阴茎又粗又热，不用什么技巧就能干得他爽的要飞，他的小穴紧紧的吸着，每当周九良向外抽的时候都无意识地讨好缩紧拼命的挽留。  
周九良被他夹得倒吸一口气，慢下来拍拍他的屁股，“放松点小骚货，爷们儿快让你夹断了。”他趴在孟鹤堂背上，手从绕到前面去抠他的乳头，在他耳边吹气，“夹断了可就没有了。”  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂放松了一点，他侧过脸来吻周九良的下巴，被周九良捉住使劲亲了几口，又舔掉他脸上的泪水，吻他迷离的双眼。周九良抓着他的腰让他抬高屁股，塌下去的细腰露出性感的腰窝，周九良爱不释手地摩挲着，孟鹤堂受不了地哭叫得更大声。  
周九良也汗湿了，健壮有力的背肌布满了汗珠子，他又继续大力抽干了几十下，然后使劲儿整根操了进去又拔出来，抵在深处那个隐秘的小口。  
“啊——啊——顶到了——”孟鹤堂向后仰起头，疯狂摇头大叫出声，深处突然涌出一股湿滑的液体浇在周九良的阴茎上。  
“嘘……嘘……”周九良整根没入拔出再操进去，双手抓住孟鹤堂的小手和他十指相扣，最后干了几下之后射进了最深处。

两个人抱在一起平复了一会儿，周九良从孟鹤堂身上翻下来躺在旁边，搂着腰把孟鹤堂搂进怀里。  
孟鹤堂还直着眼神喘气，白花花的大胸脯上上下下的，红彤彤的乳头来回蹭着周九良的胸肌，要不是有不应期，周九良能立马硬起来再干他一回。  
“肿了。”周九良摸着孟鹤堂的下面，捏了捏他肥厚的阴唇。  
孟鹤堂打掉他的手，“你个牲口！”  
“嘿嘿，”周九良傻笑，搂着他亲，“我不牲口你能这么爽？”  
孟鹤堂啐他，“呸！德行！”

又躺了一会儿，周九良下地去端热水来给孟鹤堂清理。他先在厨房就着热水冲了冲自己身上，然后端着盆回来给孟鹤堂擦洗。又冲了奶粉让孟鹤堂喝了，孟鹤堂在炕上铺好了被窝等着他，都收拾好了之后自己三两口喝完孟鹤堂剩下的奶粉，拉了灯上炕钻进被窝。  
腊月冬天的外面簌簌地下着雪，被窝里却暖和的有点热，不是因为炕烧的热，是周九良的体温烫人。孟鹤堂把手放在周九良的胸口，不老实的摸他的胸肌，被周九良捉住咬了一口。  
“九良，”他翻身趴在周九良身上，轻声说，“明年我不想收慰问品了。”  
“为啥啊？”周九良动胳膊把他搂得更紧点，眯着眼睛有点昏昏欲睡。  
“那是给赵振华的寡妇的，”孟鹤堂抠着周九良锁骨，“我不想给他当寡妇了。”  
黑暗中周九良不大的眼睛一下睁得老大，他有点不敢相信，“真的？你……是我想的那个意思吗？”  
孟鹤堂一下扑腾着坐起来，使劲儿拍了他胸口一记，“干嘛！你不想娶我啊？你还没穿上裤子就要不认人了啊周九良！我是这么随便的人吗！给你睡了你竟然不娶我，你个缺德玩意儿！”  
周九良赶紧把他搂回来抱紧了哄，这大半夜的撒泼也遭不住，不赶紧哄到嘴的媳妇儿可能要飞，“娶！我当然娶！咱明儿就结婚！”  
“哼！”孟鹤堂哼了一声，老实地被他搂在怀里，“这还差不多。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

腊月二十九下午，周九良回自己家过年。孟鹤堂想跟他一起过年，却没有合理的身份。虽然寡妇再嫁鳏夫再娶都是很正常的事情，没人能管得着，只是孟鹤堂不知道怎么坚定的认为他是个拿着政府补助的寡妇，和周九良公开关系被别人知道会影响他的名声。

“那咱俩结婚了怎么办？”周九良问他。

孟鹤堂抿着嘴坚持，“起码不能让百岁村的人知道。”

 

不过世上没有不漏风的墙，哪怕两个人在一起就算当着外人再装作不熟，不经意间总是会有一丝情意绵绵流露出来，更何况周九良还总想法子给多照顾孟鹤堂。渐渐的，村里的长舌头大妈就开始传闲话，有的只是单纯八卦，有的就比较尖酸刻薄了，主要是眼红孟鹤堂被照顾的那点好处。

八卦是世界上传播速度最快的语言，周九良这个年轻有为的村支书可谓是十里八乡未婚姑娘小伙儿的梦中情人，关于他的八卦传的就更快了，而且范围越来越大，这就传到了孟鹤堂家人的耳朵里。

他爹妈倒是觉得他要是真能和周九良成了挺好，不过心里没底，毕竟孟鹤堂年纪比周九良大，还是个寡妇，在他们眼里就不值钱了。

家里亲戚合计了一下，决定先去个人探探口风，也不提周九良，就说要给孟鹤堂介绍个对象。

于是大年初二孟鹤堂回娘家的时候，趁着他在厨房帮忙做饭，他老姨就把这事儿提了。

 

“儿啊，你瞅你这都给老赵家守了四五年了，够对得起他家了。是不是该考虑考虑自己的事了？你现在岁数儿也不大，赶紧再嫁一个，趁着年轻生个孩子，后半辈子也有靠啊。”老姨快手快脚地炒菜，嘴里也像锅铲一样不闲着，噼哩噗噜把提前想好的词儿都倒了出来，“你老姨夫厂里新来了个会计，我瞅着挺不错，要不出了年见见？”

孟鹤堂蹲在老姨脚下烧火，要是搁前两年有人跟他说这个话，他心里一准儿不舒坦，不过现在就不会了，周九良说了要娶他。

“不用了老姨，”孟鹤堂拒绝道，“我有对象了。”

“谁啊？”老姨把炒好的菜从锅里盛出来，“是不是周九良？”

孟鹤堂“嗯”了一声，“我俩说好过了年就就结婚。”他虽然不想让百岁村的人知道，不过娘家人没啥好瞒的，难道结了婚周九良能不来拜见老丈人丈母娘吗？

“哎呦我滴天，”老姨一拍大腿，放下锅铲一溜烟儿跑堂屋去了，跟孟鹤堂他妈一通咬耳朵，然后就一阵风似的刮进厨房把孟鹤堂拽出去。

孟鹤堂他妈逮住他拍他后背“你个倒霉孩子，这么大的事你怎么不跟我们说啊，咋这么沉得住气呢！要是你老姨不问你是不打算说了？”

“有啥啊，不就是结婚吗，我都结过一回了有啥大惊小怪的。”孟鹤堂故意不在乎地道。

“那能一样吗？”孟母气道，“你跟我好好说，他不嫌你结过婚？不嫌你岁数大？”

孟鹤堂翻白眼，“他敢？他恨不得把我栓裤腰带上！”

孟母接着问，恨不得让他把所有和周九良有关的事都仔仔细细交代清楚，老孟头坐在旁边支棱着耳朵，“你俩啥时候在一块的？打算啥时候去领证？酒席啥时候摆？哎哟他是个官儿是不是得摆个大场面？咱家的亲戚都得叫上，诶，老孟，咱家还有多少钱？”

说着说着已经开启了自嗨模式，孟鹤堂敌不过亲妈，挑挑捡捡把他俩的事大概交代了一遍，他妈已经计划到以后怎么带孙子了。

 

好容易从娘家逃回来，在家过了两天吃睡睡吃的幸福猪猪生活，周九良就大包小包地回来了。

小别胜新婚，满打满算分开不到一个星期，不过还是干柴烈火，毕竟周九良才二十五。

“嗯……你慢点…去床上……”孟鹤堂在被吻的间隙说道，他被周九良放在桌子上，衣服已经被扔得到处都是。

周九良一手把玩他胸前的乳肉，嘴唇在孟鹤堂的脸上胡乱亲吻，然后来到他的脖子，一只手抓着孟鹤堂的手按在自己的阴茎上。

卧室里烧着火盆，周九良热得冒汗，不是火盆太热，是孟鹤堂太辣。

孟鹤堂先隔着裤子摸他的阴茎，裤子鼓起一个大包，他想起以前这玩意儿干他的感觉，下面也开始痒了起来。

双手解开周九良的皮带扣，拉下拉链，从内裤侧面伸进去小幅度抚摸。周九良不满地挺腰，用蘑菇头顶孟鹤堂的手心，示意他掏出来。

从善如流地拉下周九良的内裤，孟鹤堂坐在桌面上双腿盘着周九良的腰。

周九良从他的后腰伸手进去抓揉他的软嘟嘟的臀肉，咬他的耳垂，“身上没几两肉，感情都长这儿了。”

孟鹤堂报复地掐他的龟头，然后顺着人鱼线上去摸他的腹肌。

“嘶——”周九良被他掐得差点射出来，把他托起来，啪啪啪打他的屁股。

孟鹤堂被他打到后臀和会阴的交界处，周九良的指尖蹭过阴唇，又疼又爽，前穴顿时喷出一股淫液，“呀……嗯……”

他的叫声黏腻，前穴不受控地抽搐着，周九良让他向后双手撑在桌子上，大张开双腿，慢慢操进去。

孟鹤堂的阴唇因为充血肿大艳红，平时藏在里面的阴蒂也肿大露出，穴口被周九良的阴茎撑大到极致，阴茎上虬结的青筋血管擦过敏感的阴蒂，刺激得孟鹤堂控制不住地哭叫起来。

“慢点…慢，慢点…”孟鹤堂被他抱在怀里颠动，双手几乎要撑不住桌面。周九良一把把他抱起来挂在自己身上，往床边走。

“啊！九良！”孟鹤堂离开桌子全身的重量都压在周九良身上，下面进得更深，直接抵住了宫口。他尖叫一声，手忙脚乱地抱住周九良的脖子，周九良每走一步，就抽动一下然后进得更深，每次都重重地碾过那娇嫩的小口。他止不住幻想着射进最深处，把孟鹤堂填满，然后孕育他们的孩子。他来回抚摸着孟鹤堂扁平的的小腹，薄薄的皮肤下凸起一个形状，周九良巨大的阴茎几乎要穿破皮肤捅出来。

等周九良把他放在床上，孟鹤堂已经喷了两次水，他全身无力被周九良摆弄着，他呜咽着，语无伦次地喊着九良、老公、好哥哥，边哭边求周九良放过他。

三次高潮，短时间内连续两次潮吹，孟鹤堂已经神智模糊，口水从嘴角流出来，被周九良舔掉。周九良见他实在受不住，草草抽插两下射了，精液连续射了好几股，浇在深处的宫口。孟鹤堂被灌得满满的，小腹都鼓了起来，他抽噎一声咬住周九良的肩膀，留下一个浅浅的牙印。  
转天早晨，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候周九良就醒了，他看着孟鹤堂的睡颜，长长的睫毛留下阴影，脸颊红扑扑的睡得安稳。

 

过年这几天周九良一直没闲着，他去拜访了几个上级领导，打算活动活动关系调离百岁村，把孟鹤堂带走。他知道孟鹤堂心里有疙瘩，觉得自己是个在政府挂了号了寡妇，虽然法律上没有问题，可是村子里的碎嘴老娘们儿上下嘴皮一吧嗒，乱传闲话会影响他的名声。

索性功夫没有白费，昨天上午上头叫人传话透出信儿来，开年三月会下文把他调到县里去，具体职务待定。

他得了信儿安排好家里的事儿就紧赶慢赶跑回来找孟鹤堂了，本来想告诉他这个好消息，结果一进门儿连句整话都没说完就滚到床上去了。

他已经跟他哥说过了，出了正月就和孟鹤堂去领证。反正爹妈都没了，他哥也不管他这个事，说结婚就能结。

 

直到天光大亮，孟鹤堂醒了，睁眼就是周九良的大脸。

“嗯……”孟鹤堂摸摸周九良的脸颊，刚醒的声音有些沙哑，昨天叫的有点狠了，“醒了多久了？”

“刚醒一会儿。”周九良叼住他的指尖含在嘴里舔了舔。

孟鹤堂夹住他的舌头拉出来，“饿了吗？想吃什么？”

周九良抓住他的手指头咬了一口，“都行，你做的都好吃。”

两人一块腻腻歪歪地做饭吃饭，周九良叼着馅饼给孟鹤堂剥鸡蛋，剥好了给他夹在大饼里捏碎了，再夹上果子 递给他，孟鹤堂就喜欢这么吃。

吃着饭周九良跟孟鹤堂说了他的安排，孟鹤堂听他说完，说道，“初二我回娘家把咱俩的事跟我爸妈说了，你看哪天有时间你跟我去一趟？”

周九良放下粥碗点点头，“应该的，你看哪天好？”

“要不就这两天？趁着还没上班，串门儿的也差不多串完了。”

“行。”

吃完饭周九良抹抹嘴，手脚麻利地收拾碗筷去厨房刷碗，“你甭管了，水凉。”

 

初七上午孟鹤堂带着周九良回了家，傻女婿头一遭上门儿，周九良拎着两瓶五粮液几条特供烟还有几兜子水果点心，还特意穿了一身儿新买的西装。

孟父孟母再满意没有了，老丈人都满意了，更别说丈母娘看女婿越看越喜欢了。

顺顺利利见过家长，转天周九良和孟鹤堂就到县民政局领了证。

孟鹤堂拿着手里的两个小红本，上面贴着他和周九良的相片，红底白衬衫的两个人挨在一起头碰头，都笑得喜气洋洋。

“媳妇儿！”周九良咧着嘴傻笑，拉着孟鹤堂的手不撒手连着叫了好几声媳妇儿。

“傻样儿！”孟鹤堂也不由自主地笑起来，把两个小红本珍而重之地放在包的内袋夹层里，拉好拉链，“走吧老周，你的合法妻子饿了。”

 

出了正月天气逐渐回暖，孟鹤堂在家整理东西。今年过年晚，现在已经是阳历二月中旬了，周九良三月就要调走，已经在着手交接工作了。孟鹤堂要和他一起搬走，以后就不再回百岁村了。

家里的东西零零碎碎的，有他的还有以前赵振华的，他打算把赵振华的东西都理出来收拾好送到他亲戚家。他已经是周九良的媳妇儿了，不必再保存赵振华的遗物。

炕烧的挺暖和，上午的阳光从窗户映进来晒在孟鹤堂的后背上，热烘烘的搞得他昏昏欲睡。他最近特别嗜睡，还总饿，经常坐着坐着就是一觉儿，醒了就觉得饿，周九良过年收的点心礼盒都被他吃光了两盒。他不仅喜欢吃甜食，还更喜欢吃肉，过年家里炖的猪肉排骨，和白菜粉条烩在一起他能吃掉三碗饭。

孟鹤堂平躺在炕上摸自己的小腹，手感和平时没什么两样，不过这些症状让他心里有些猜测。他和周九良没有刻意避孕过，说实在的两年多了到现在才有都算晚的。孟鹤堂翻身下床从五斗橱里翻出从前买的验孕棒。这验孕棒还是他刚嫁给赵振华那会他妈塞给他的，谁能想到现在给周九良的种用上了。

两道杠。

孟鹤堂的手不自觉地颤抖，来回抚摸着小腹，这里面现在有了一个孩子。虽然还是一个小小的胚胎，但是是他和周九良血脉的结合。

 

晚上，周九良回来之后进屋先抱住孟鹤堂腻歪了一会儿。菜已经摆好了，孟鹤堂炒了一个醋溜土豆丝，烩了白菜排骨，还热了一个大四喜丸子，桌上有一瓶白酒，一只杯子。孟鹤堂把杯子倒满递给周九良。  
“怎么着？今儿还给酒喝，有喜事啊？”周九良接过来滋溜嘬一口，五十二度的白酒从食道滑进胃里，烧起一条热流。

孟鹤堂笑眯眯地把藏在手里的验孕棒推到周九良跟前儿，“你要当爹啦！”

周九良骤然瞪大了两只不算大的眼睛，盯着孟鹤堂呆住了，过了好一会才僵硬着脖子看那个小小的验孕棒。上面红色的两道杠稳稳当当的映在上面，无声的对周九良大喊“你要当爹啦你要当爹啦你要当爹啦！”  
周九良腾地站起来抱住了孟鹤堂，紧紧的，勒的孟鹤堂生疼。

“媳妇儿，”周九良声音哽咽，“我，我，我……”

孟鹤堂拍他的头哄他，“好啦好啦，我知道你高兴，咋还要哭了呢？”

周九良响亮地抽了一声鼻子，双手握着孟鹤堂的肩膀，一脸严肃特别郑重地说，“以后我一定对你们娘俩好！给你们最好的生活！”

年轻的男人在知道自己有了孩子之后陡然生出了一阵强烈的责任感，脑海中一切关于如何照顾老婆养育孩子的知识都一股脑儿的涌出来，周九良又把孟鹤堂按回怀里，“媳妇儿。”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂抓着他年前烫的小卷毛绕在手里玩，“咱俩带着孩子好好过日子就行，普通人过普通日子。”

“我爱你。”

孟鹤堂笑，“我也爱你。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

孟鹤堂怀孕五个月，肚子已经很明显了。

搬到县城以后，他们住在县政府大院里，是政府给统一安排的住房，周围邻居也都是政府工作人员和家属。孟鹤堂性格温和，虽然有点小脾气不过都在家使给周九良了，所以和邻居都相处得十分不错。

周九良每天按时按点地去上班，然后再按时按点地回家，每天进门儿的第一件事就是洗洗手抱抱孟鹤堂然后摸摸他的肚子。孟鹤堂会掐着他下班的点儿准备晚饭，基本上周九良下班回家就有刚出锅的饭菜，家有人妻的日子过得十分享受。

不过孟鹤堂现在怀孕第五个月，肚子越长越大，周九良开始不放心他再一个人在家做饭做家务了。不过这年头儿还不兴请保姆，周九良也只是个副县长，并没有显摆官威搞特殊的想法。

“我没事的，我不弯腰做家务了，行不行？都留给你回来做。只是做个饭，我自己在家也要吃饭的呀，宝宝也要吃饭嘛。”孟鹤堂拉着周九良的手伸进睡衣里摸肚子。

五个月的宝宝已经会动了，周九良感受到掌下滑动的小小凸起，是小宝宝在妈妈肚子里活动。

“不吃饭宝宝会饿呀。”孟鹤堂摇晃着周九良的胳膊撒娇，争取自己做饭的权益。

周九良沉着脸忧郁了半天，最后敌不过孟鹤堂撒娇，只能老实的做一个宠妻狂魔，“那等七月份的时候让妈来陪你。”

“好~”孟鹤堂答应了，七个月就真的不能再逞强了，要先确保孩子和自己的身体才行，只好麻烦他妈来照顾他了。

周九良满意了，去厨房里把做好的菜都端出来和孟鹤堂一起吃饭。

 

饭后，周九良坐在书桌前认真地总结党丨校的学习笔记，他刚刚上任，具体分管的工作还没安排下来，上头让他先去党丨校学习进修。

孟鹤堂安静地坐在沙发上织毛线，现在已经是夏天了，等到宝宝出生就又到了冬天，刚出生的小婴儿还穿不了毛衣，他正在给宝宝织一些小毯子什么的，毛衣是他织给周九良的。

九十年代初期，刚刚结束计划经济，改革开放带来的市场自由经济才开始抬头，不过家家户户还是有自己动手做衣服的习惯。织毛衣是孟鹤堂的爱好，他本就喜静不爱动，手里握着两根木质长针，手指上缠着毛线，就能自得其乐的织一天。白天周九良去上班的时候，大多数时间他都是在家这样打发时间的  
。  
昏黄灯光打在孟鹤堂的头发上，周九良回头就看到孟鹤堂毛茸茸的头顶好似笼罩在圣光之中。

他静悄悄地去倒了热水直接喂给孟鹤堂喝，不影响他手里的毛衣针和毛线。周九良把孟鹤堂的双腿放在自己腿上，手法熟练地给他按摩小腿和后腰。孕中后期的水肿和抽筋等症状都慢慢的开始在孟鹤堂身上出现，孟鹤堂的小腿肿得并不是很厉害，但是他的后腰却被逐渐长大的肚子坠得难受。他的腰本来就不好，以前受过伤，这么大的肚子坠在腰前就像是每天都在负重一样，他的腰部开始承受不了。周九良没办法代替孟鹤堂受罪，只好学习了一些按摩的手法来帮他减轻痛苦。

孟鹤堂把织到一半的毛衣放到一边，半靠在沙发扶手上，享受周九良有力的双手按过他酸痛的肌肉。

周九良的手掌贴着孟鹤堂的皮肤，带着热度的粗糙双手，缓慢地揉捏，孟鹤堂在酸痛的舒适中还感到一丝悸动。

自从他怀孕之后他们就没有正式做过了，月份小的时候怕伤到孩子，等到最近可以了他又总是腰疼。周九良憋的难受，孟鹤堂其实也挺想他的。

孟鹤堂舒服的呻吟出声，周九良的手顿了顿，和孟鹤堂对视一眼，孟鹤堂伸手挂住他的脖子，把他的头压向自己，主动吻上周九良厚实的双唇，其中含义不言而喻。

周九良也有些激动，禁欲四个月对于哪个二十五六岁还刚刚新婚的男人都是一种酷刑。不过他顾及孟鹤堂的身体，他不敢轻动，现在孟鹤堂这样暗示他，他下面立刻就激动了起来。周九良克制地温柔回吻孟鹤堂，又亲亲他的鬓角，在他耳边说，“我轻轻的。”

孟鹤堂“嗯”了一声亲上他的下巴。

 

卧室大床上，孟鹤堂半搭着被子侧躺着，周九良在他背后抱着他，一手轻柔地抚摸他的肚子，一手小心翼翼地给下面做扩张。

这么轻柔舒缓的性爱可不是他俩一贯的风格，孟鹤堂抓着周九良放在他肚子上的手，和他十指相扣，嘴里抑制不住地泻出几声不连贯的喘息，喘着喘着却笑了起来。

周九良三根手指在孟鹤堂的前穴里温柔扩张，感受里面一缩一缩地吸着他的手指，肉穴里潮湿高热，滑腻的淫液顺着他的手指流出来，沾在红嫩的阴唇上。

“笑什么？”周九良问。

“嗯……只是想到……呼……咱俩好像第一次做的这么温柔。”孟鹤堂喘息着，下面被周九良捣鼓得越发空虚，原本摸他肚子的手现在向上发展正捏着他的乳头玩。自从怀孕以后，他的胸部比以前敏感娇嫩了许多，平时衣服摩擦都会觉得有些刺痛，而且胸部好像还长大了一点，周九良一只手都快握不住了。

“别说，好像是哈。”周九良笑了，以前他俩每次都像是天雷勾地火一般，还真是没有这样的舒缓的做过。

周九良的阴茎早就胀大挺立，抵在孟鹤堂的臀缝中微微摩擦。孟鹤堂的前端也挺立着，这是怀孕带来的另一个变化。以前他前面的并没有什么需求，不需要专门的抚慰，光凭前穴就能满足，不过现在他的前面特别想被单独照顾一下。

“嗯……”孟鹤堂鼻子哼出一声，忍不住伸手摸上自己的前端。周九良啄吻着他的后颈，从肉穴里抽出来，扶着粗大的阴茎挺进湿润的深处。

两个人侧躺着叠在一起频率缓慢地律动，周九良湿漉漉的手指和孟鹤堂的手一起合着抽插的节奏撸动他的前端，没几下孟鹤堂就受不了地射到了周九良的手上。小棒子委委屈屈地吐着白浊，孟鹤堂舒服地缩紧小穴，夹住周九良的阴茎。

不算特别大的肚子阻隔了孟鹤堂的视线，他看不到下面的情形，只能感觉到周九良的手离开了他的前端，摸进两腿之间拨弄着他的阴唇，不疾不徐地揉着红肿凸出来的阴蒂。

孟鹤堂身上汗津津的轻微颤抖着，他逐渐感受到了这样舒缓的性爱的乐趣，不同于疾风暴雨式的性张力喷发，缓慢磨人的节奏能把时间都拉长，明明没有做很久，身体也没有很累，可是心理上却觉得获得了一场持久满足的性事，所有的过程都被清晰地放大拉长了。

周九良小幅度地进出律动着，没有从前整根没入再整根抽出的大开大合，他在里面被孟鹤堂的内壁吸吮加紧，便开始抵住他里面的敏感点磨，刺激他的快感。周九良把手上的白浊抹在孟鹤堂的阴户上，从里面流出来的淫液在阴唇上亮晶晶的，和白浊混合在一起。

“呜……九良……”孟鹤堂攥着枕巾小声呻吟，周九良抓着他的手一起揉他的阴蒂的，还非常过分的带着他摸他们的交合处，妄图把孟鹤堂的一根手指和顺着他的阴茎和穴口的缝隙也送进去。

孟鹤堂的前端又颤颤巍巍地挺起来，周九良舔他的耳垂调笑道，“这么舒服吗？前面又立起来了。”

“嗯……舒服……”孟鹤堂带着哭腔地小声哼哼，声音显得特别娇，“老公……好舒服……”

周九良把孟鹤堂的头扭过来吻他，四瓣嘴唇相贴，“乖老婆，夹得老公也好舒服。”

 

周九良没有做太长时间，他怕孟鹤堂累到。孟鹤堂第二次射出来的时候前穴也也一起潮吹了，周九良便快速挺动几下结束战斗。

刚刚喷过水的小穴还在微微抽搐着，周九良射过的阴茎也没软下来，还留在小穴里和孟鹤堂一起享受余韵。淫水和精液混合在一起被周九良的阴茎堵在里面，周九良一抽出来，它们便跟着淅淅沥沥地流出来。孟鹤堂屁股下面像是开了阀门，本来就水多的他现在水更多了，床单湿了一大片，需要重新换新的了。

周九良把孟鹤堂翻过来抱在怀里，孟鹤堂还在喘气，胸前软肉上挺立的粉红色的乳头和周九良褐色的乳头抵在一起，色差显得过分色情。他的乳头也长大了，现在已经是两个小圆疙瘩。他的身体的一切变化都在为了即将出生的孩子做准备，过段时间更是要开始涨奶。

“一会儿把床单换了。”孟鹤堂窝在周九良怀里抠他的腹肌。

“下回垫个垫子。”周九良说，还假装叹气，“没想到我媳妇儿是个小水库。”

孟鹤堂脸爆红，本来他就因为特别会喷水挺羞涩的，周九良还这样调笑他。打了周九良一下，“闭嘴。”

周九良“嘿嘿”笑，“这不是夸你么，我就稀罕我媳妇儿水儿多，多厉害。”

“臭不要脸。”孟鹤堂拧他乳头。

“哎哟！”周九良猝不及防被拧，赶紧把孟鹤堂抱紧了肉贴肉，拍他的挺翘的臀肉，“下手这么狠，要拧掉你老公吗？”

“哼，反正你那玩意儿又没用。”孟鹤堂才不怕他，说着作势还要伸手。

“诶诶！”周九良赶紧翻身下床逃跑，“我去端水来给你擦擦，”又过来给孟鹤堂盖上被子，“盖好了别着凉。”说完跑去卫生间了。

孟鹤堂裹在被子里，看着他光着身子跑去端水，自己嘿嘿嘿地笑出声。抚摸着肚子，心想儿子啊，瞧你爹那个傻样儿。


	4. Chapter 4

今天是孟鹤堂的最后一次产检的日子，周九良请好了假陪他一起去。孟鹤堂七个月的时候孟母搬过来照顾他，到了孕晚期孟鹤堂的肚子越长越大，他以及完全看不到自己的脚尖，每次走路都要一手扶着腰，硕大的肚子在前面坠着他，给腰部带来极重的负担。

产检的结果不太好，孩子在子宫里乱动，搞得脐带绕颈，医生建议剖腹产。

“我们都听您的，您看什么时候开始住院？”周九良双手扶在孟鹤堂的肩膀上无声地安慰他，孟鹤堂听到孩子脐带绕颈之后身体有些颤抖，抚摸着肚子担心孩子。

“不用紧张，脐带绕颈很常见的，只要进行剖腹产就会顺利的。”中年女医生温柔地安慰孟鹤堂，“到预产期办住院就可以了。”

孟鹤堂被医生安抚住了，点点头，“谢谢大夫。”

 

到了预产期孟鹤堂在周九良和孟母的陪同下住进了医院。周九良找了人弄了个双人间，现在还空着，只有孟鹤堂住。九十年代初的县城公立医院，条件也就那样儿，没有现在那种豪华月子房。虽然不是单人间，不过比普通的多人间已经好很多了，至少清净，空着的那张床可以给孟母睡，本来周九良想留下陪床的，但是被丈母娘以不懂照顾孕妇产妇为由打发去上班了。

“后天才生呢，你在这跟着捣什么乱，这么大个副县长赶紧上班儿去！”

面对丈母娘的周九良怂如狗子，乖乖滚去上班了。

孟鹤堂半躺在床上笑着周九良被他妈轰出门，周九良趴在门口挤眉弄眼地跟他对口型——下班就回来看你。

银灰色的毛衣铺在孟鹤堂的腿上，这是他给周九良织的，羊绒毛线非常柔软暖和，还差收边儿就织好了，明天周九良就能有新毛衣穿了。

孟母坐在床边的椅子上，从袋子里拿出一个苹果削皮，“累吗？想不想去厕所？”

“不想去，妈你别忙了。”孟鹤堂摇头，孩子长大之后会压迫膀胱，这几个月他经常尿频，总想上厕所又上不出来多少。

怀孕是非常辛苦的事情，孟鹤堂越来越心疼他妈，只有自己经历过才知道孕育一个孩子是多么辛苦的一件事情。

“多吃水果，”孟母把削好皮的苹果切成小块放进碗里递给孟鹤堂，“我的孙孙才能长得白白嫩嫩的。”

“那因为随我。”孟鹤堂道。

孟母道，“是因为我怀你的时候吃的水果多！”

娘俩儿随便聊着家常，中午吃的医院食堂，傍晚周九良下班回家做了饭带过来，然后替换孟母留下来值夜配孟鹤堂。

 

“宝宝今天乖不乖？”周九良握着孟鹤堂的手趴在他肚子上听动静，宝宝今天很活跃，非常给爸爸面子的动了好几下，小拳头在孟鹤堂绷紧的肚皮上顶出一个小鼓包动来动去的。

“今天有点太活泼了。”孟鹤堂一手呼噜周九良的小卷毛，一手摸肚子。

宝宝感受到爸爸妈妈都在和她玩更兴奋了，孟鹤堂被她动的有点反胃，刚吃完晚饭还没消化完呢。

“乖乖啊，妈妈不舒服了，咱们不要动了。”周九良对着肚子说话，尝试着安抚肚子里的宝宝。

他们早就知道是个女儿，九十年代的县医院还没有后来怕重男轻女打胎瞒着性别的情况，B超照过之后就知道是女儿了。周九良可高兴坏了，他就想要给像孟鹤堂一样的软软糯糯的小闺女儿。

孟鹤堂怼他，“听说闺女都随爹呢，随了你咱闺女就没有大眼睛双眼皮儿了。”吓得周九良又纠结的不行，天天担心闺女随他以后长成单眼皮，每天都抱着孟鹤堂的肚子嘟囔一定要随妈妈呀，妈妈长的多漂亮呀，像爸爸长大就可丑可丑了。笑得孟鹤堂直不起来腰。

 

孟鹤堂住院第二天的下午，双人间又住进来一位待产夫，戴着眼镜斯斯文文的，皮肤很白，胖乎乎的显得很有福气。

两口子一块儿来的，他老公一身肌肉特别壮，眼睛也不大，不过笑眯眯的特别喜庆。进门儿两家就聊上天了，待产夫叫曹鹤阳，他老公叫朱云峰。

“叫他烧饼就行。”曹鹤阳爽朗地笑道。

“小四你吃个橘子。”孟母上了岁数儿，就喜欢曹鹤阳两口子这样面相喜庆有福气的年轻人，特别热情的招呼曹鹤阳吃水果，“大冬天也没几样儿水果，除了橘子就是苹果。”

“谢谢大娘，我就喜欢吃橘子呢。”曹鹤阳在家排行第四。

 

聊着发现曹鹤阳家离孟鹤堂他们家就两个路口，非常近。曹鹤阳比孟鹤堂大一岁，这已经是第二胎了，老大今年三岁，是个男孩儿，正跟奶奶在家呢。

“现在不是计划生育吗？这超生没事吗？”孟鹤堂问道。

烧饼，“嗨，我们是个体户儿，认头交罚款就没事了，咱也不是故意要的，这不是寸劲儿了么。”

曹鹤阳接道，“就是，来都来了，就留下看看吧。”

——神特么来都来了。

孟鹤堂转头看周九良，周九良摇头，公职人员是不可以违反计划生育政策规定的。孟鹤堂了然，虽然只能有一个孩子未免有些遗憾，孩子将来可能也会孤单，不过孩子也能享受到他们全部的爱，不用和别人分享。

转天就到了孟鹤堂手术的日子，他从早上就开始紧张，还出现了宫缩。上次产检的大夫来看了，“正好开始宫缩了，顺产的话也就是今天，再等一阵，下午进手术室，先下地溜达溜达，中午多吃点。”

孟鹤堂被一阵一阵的宫缩折磨得有点难受，现在间隔的时间还比较长，他额头上冒着汗珠，被周九良扶着在病房里散步。

曹鹤阳在一旁给他鼓劲儿，“小孟儿别怕，疼过这一阵儿就好了，你这剖腹产比顺产好，我头一胎等了一天一夜呢。”

 

转眼进了手术室，周九良在门口坐立不安地转圈，他倒是想进去，可是大夫不让，现在可不兴什么丈夫进手术陪产。孟母被他转得头晕，找点活把他支走，“九良你去给我倒杯水。”

“诶。”周九良一路小跑着回了病房拿水杯，又小跑回来，“妈喝水。”

孟母接过杯子喝水，“九良你坐住了啊，别紧张。”

“嗯。”周九良闷声答应，坐在走廊两边的椅子上不动了。他全身僵硬坐得笔直，看着比乱转圈时还要紧张。

孟母也不管他，头回当爹都是这傻德行，周九良如果一点儿都不紧张，孟母心里才会不高兴——我儿子在里头拼死拼活给你生孩子，你竟然一点都不担心，还是不是人了。

 

“孟鹤堂家属在吗？谁是孟鹤堂家属？”手术室的大门打开，一名护士抱着孩子出来。

“我我我！”周九良噌的一下蹦起来，跑到护士跟前儿。

“恭喜，是个女孩，七斤六两，母女平安。”护士把怀里的孩子亮出来给周九良和孟母看，小女孩皮肤红皱皱的，眼睛闭着只有两条小缝，嘴巴还有点尖。

就这小丑猴子样，在周九良和孟母眼里简直加了一百层滤镜，只觉得我闺女/孙女真好看真可爱。

“护士，我媳妇儿怎么样了？”周九良问。

“挺好的，正缝合呢，先给你们看一眼孩子，一会儿就推出来了。”护士说，然后又把孩子抱回去了，“我们去给孩子喂点水，一会一块推到病房里就能喂奶了。”

 

因为是剖腹产，孟鹤堂住了一周院才回家。

中途曹鹤阳也生了，还是个男孩，顺产特别快，上午开始疼下午就生出来了，第二天就出院回家了。临走前跟孟鹤堂约定出了月子去找他玩，孟鹤堂很高兴地答应了，他在这边没什么朋友，以前的朋友也不怎么联系了，这些天和曹鹤阳处的特别好，以后正好常走动。

孟鹤堂的刀口正在愈合，经过几天训练，周九良已经能很熟练地给孩子换尿布哄睡觉了。孟鹤堂的奶很多，孩子根本吃不完，总是会洇湿上衣。周九良臭不要脸，趁着孟母回家给孟鹤堂做月子餐，把孩子吃不完的奶都吃干净了。

孟鹤堂推他的大脑袋，“你要不要脸啊，跟你闺女抢吃的。”

“她又吃不完，我这是不浪费。”周九良十分无赖地抹嘴。

“名字取好了吗？”孟鹤堂戳他脑门儿，问他正事，“出生证要填的，都好几天了。”

“好了好了，叫周霁湶，小名儿孟玉米。”周九良说，“风光霁月的霁，三点水的湶。”

孟鹤堂念了两回没什么奇怪的谐音，觉得挺好，就是这小名儿，“怎么叫孟玉米啊？”

“玉米多好啊，”周九良道，“咱俩第一次不就在玉米地里么，没有玉米哪儿来的她呀。”

孟鹤堂被他臊的满脸通红，拿着奶瓶打他，“缺死德你！什么玩意儿都敢说！以后你闺女问你她为啥叫玉米，你怎么解释！”

“玉米好吃啊！”周九良是彻底不要脸了，脸是什么，不存在的。

 

孩子出满月的时候已经长得很好看了，皮肤白白嫩嫩的，小圆脸尖下巴，双眼皮大眼睛都随了孟鹤堂。周九良松了一口气，闺女真争气，长得像妈妈！

孟鹤堂坐了一个月的月子终于解放了，虽然冬天坐月子不像夏天热的不行那么难受，不过一个月不能洗澡洗头也是够受的了，他是个爱干净的人，奈何孟母一直盯着他不许他碰水，这一个月弄得他都快疯了。

痛痛快快洗个澡，孟鹤堂拿毛巾抱着头出来，孩子出生之后孟父也过来了，稀罕着孙女不撒手，也在这住了一个月。他爸妈今天回家了，照顾了他三个多月，家里还有一堆事要收拾呢。

周九良正抱着走来走去哄她玩，老人走了之后，带孩子就全靠新手奶爸了。

“把她给我吧，该吃饭了。”孟鹤堂接过孩子抱进屋喂奶。

周九良跟着他进屋，看他半敞着衣裳，涨奶之后越发大了的奶子在女儿的小手里若隐若现。小女孩吃饭的时候一点都不老实，吃一个玩一个，都要抓在手里。周九良看得心头火热，孟鹤堂生过孩子时候周身散发着母性光辉，成熟少妇的气质愈发明显，眼角眉梢不自觉流露出来的慵懒神态都带着媚眼如丝，更别说还有一股淡淡的奶香味。那个味道周九良是尝过的，挺淡的不太甜，但是勾人。勾孩子的食欲，也勾孩子他爹的性欲。

闺女吃完了奶，孟鹤堂把她竖着抱起来拍奶嗝，周九良接过来，“给我吧。”

孟玉米小朋友眼睛已经闭上了，标准的吃饱了就睡，周九良把她放在婴儿床里——床是孟父亲手打的——盖上小被子就呼呼地睡着了。

孟鹤堂正拿着毛巾擦胸口，奶都流出来了，还有闺女的口水，胸口一片湿漉漉的在灯下反光。

 

周九良从床的另一边爬过来握住孟鹤堂的手把他拉进自己怀里吻住，直接把他还没系上扣子的睡衣扒下来。

“唔……孩子……”孟鹤堂被他弄得气喘，好几个月没做了，他很快也激动起来。

“睡着了。”周九良动作飞快地把自己和孟鹤堂扒光，把孟鹤堂双腿分开放在自己身下，盯着他小腹的刀口。

孟鹤堂顺着他的目光看下去，他的前端颤颤巍巍地站起来，挡住了刀疤的一大半，“不疼。”他把周九良拉下来亲他的下巴和鼻子，轻声安慰他。

周九良深吸一口气，怎么可能不疼，只是他的爱人愿意为了他忍受这份疼痛，把他们爱情的结晶带到这个世界上来。

周九良细密地亲吻着孟鹤堂的脸颊嘴唇，他细致地描绘着孟鹤堂的唇形，轻咬他的唇瓣，舌头探进去勾着孟鹤堂的舌头到他自己的口中共舞。孟鹤堂舒服地双腿缠上周九良的腰，湿润的穴口抵在他的粗大轻微地摩擦着，前端挺立顶着周九良的腹肌，随着孟鹤堂摆动腰肢在周九良的腹肌上来回滑动。

“嗯——”孟鹤堂微闭着眼角，嘴角泻出喘息，脚尖绷紧死死缠住周九良的腰，周九良握着他的胸揉捏，没吃完的奶水泚出来几个高高的小水柱，周九良直接接到嘴里，没接到的乳白色的液体流得到处都是，在白得晃眼的绵软胸肉上留下一道道奶痕。

眼前的场景过于色情，母性混合着情欲刺激得周九良眼角发红，孟鹤堂已经把自己和周九良充分润滑了。周九良轻而易举地伸进出两根手指进行扩张，这时候周九良突然想感谢孟鹤堂是剖腹产了，不然还要再等两个月才能用下面做爱。

“套子……”孟鹤堂咬着周九良的耳垂喘着，周九良从床头柜里摸出来一个避孕套，用嘴撕开递给孟鹤堂，“给老公戴上。”

孟鹤堂娇嗔地等了他一眼，用嘴接过套子然后拿下来给他掏在下面的凶器上，套好之后还撸了两把。

周九良被他撸得粗喘一声，按着他的腿就干了进去。

 

“慢点——”孟鹤堂喊道，久违的饱胀感突然回归，周九良完全填满了他，几个月没见孟鹤堂的下面有些生疏的紧致，一时间没有适应周九良的尺寸。

周九良进去之后就不敢动了，直到孟鹤堂缓过来用脚后跟碰碰周九良的后腰，周九良得到开动指令，便大开大合地干了起来。

孟鹤堂面色绯红，胸前的乳肉随着动作一起晃动，时不时还有奶水流出来，又都被周九良舔走。

肉体相贴的感觉过于美好，孟鹤堂哺乳期的身体带来了更加奇妙的新鲜感使周九良愈发沉迷，不能自拔。

紧致的穴壁仿佛有无数张小嘴一般吸吮着周九良的阴茎，周九良不敢进得太深，便专注刺激孟鹤堂的靠外一点的敏感点。孟鹤堂发丝汗湿凌乱地贴在额头和鬓边，周九良操得很了他就抓周九良头顶的小卷毛，“啊……老公……快……”

“好，快点。”周九良坏笑着加快速度，明知孟鹤堂不是这个意思。

“唔——”孟鹤堂惊呼，“慢，慢点……不是……”

周九良知道他快要到了，加紧速度抽插几下，直接把孟鹤堂干得前后同时高潮。孕期的敏感保留了下来，孟鹤堂还是这么容易高潮。

 

“哇——”孟玉米小朋友不满父母在她睡觉的时候妖精打架，出声抗议了。

“孩子！”孟鹤堂听见孩子哭了，一着急下面夹紧，直接把周九良夹射了。

“操！”周九良射了出来，趴在孟鹤堂身上喘气。

——幸亏孟鹤堂把他夹射了，不然这一下他非萎了不可！

 

“你快起来呀！玉米哭了！”孟鹤堂拍完，完全不像是刚高潮过的人，果然有了孩子老公就可以扔了。

周九良挠着头发认命地爬起来，“我去抱她，你盖好了被。”


	5. Chapter 5

有了孩子之后日子就像按了快进，转眼就过了三年。

孟玉米小朋友今年三岁了，要去上幼儿园了。正好周九良副县长干满了三年，掉去市区里当区长，这可把孟鹤堂高兴坏了，因为市里的教学质量比县城好了太多，他这几年观察家门口那个国办园，教室又小又破，孩子们一个个脏兮兮的整天疯跑傻玩，也没几个像样的老师带，一想到他家干干净净的小闺女儿以后要进这个幼儿园他就脑仁儿疼。

三岁的小姑娘机灵的不得了，白里透红的小苹果脸，大眼睛双眼皮都随了孟鹤堂，唯独眼尾微微下垂，很像周九良。她现在什么话都会说，还能听懂不少事儿，出去和小朋友们玩一天，回家能把人家家里的各种八卦都学给孟鹤堂和周九良听，弄的周九良和孟鹤堂都不敢当着她的面儿商量正事，也不知道才刚三岁怎么就这么多心眼子。

跟孟玉米最要好的小伙伴就是曹鹤阳家的老二，比玉米晚生了一天，小名儿叫圆圆。可是孟玉米从来不叫人家小名儿，每次都底气十足的喊一嗓子朱辰非，那边儿打远处就咕噜噜滚过来一个小胖子，天生笑脸儿，凑过来玉米长玉米短的跟她玩。

这几年两家人走的越来越近，曹鹤阳带孩子有经验，经常教孟鹤堂一些哄孩子的小技巧，平时把孩子放在一块玩，他们俩就在一边儿说话聊天。烧饼家室开饭店的，生意十分火爆，正打算到把店开到市里，县城的客流量毕竟比不上城市。于是两家一合计，干脆一块走，还作邻居，孩子们一块玩也有伴儿。

 

“正好方方要上小学了，幼儿园还能凑合一下，正式上学可就不行了。”曹鹤阳说道。

“可不是么，”孟鹤堂道，“县里的学校还是不成，市里的哪个拎出来都比县里的强，听说教的教材都不一样呢。”

方方是曹鹤阳家的老大，大名叫朱辰筠，今年六岁，最晚明年也要上小学了，曹鹤阳正为这个事儿发愁。

方方正带着圆圆和玉米搭积木玩，他年纪大一点，手稳也有逻辑，搭得比两个小的好，两个小的就在他旁边儿给他捣乱，一会儿推倒一会儿弄乱。方方脾气特别好，怎么都不生气，还会故意哄他俩玩。

 

孟鹤堂最近有点发愁，这几年一直在家忙着带玉米脱不开身，现在玉米要上幼儿园了，他白天没什么事，是不是能找个工作干一干了？结婚之前他自己过了这么多年，也是个强量人，为了照顾玉米才一直在家。  
“你怎么了？这几天都瞧着你心不在肝儿上的。”曹鹤阳问道，他俩正在客厅里织毛衣，曹鹤阳手里这件是给烧饼的，不知道怎么非要弄个大绿色。

“哎，”孟鹤堂叹气，“被你看出来了啊。”

“啥事啊？咋还叹上气了？”

孟鹤堂沉吟，“我这几天老琢磨着等玉米上幼儿园了我是不是也找个工作上个班，但是我也没啥学历，就高中毕业。”他打算咨询一下曹鹤阳了，曹鹤阳结婚之前工作过好几年，后来又和烧饼一块开饭店，这些事他应该比较了解。

“这事儿啊，”曹鹤阳道，“你上啥班儿啊，挣的不多还累死累活的，你也不是没本钱，自己开个店得了。”

“我也没啥特别的本事，能开啥店啊？”孟鹤堂发愁，他又不像烧饼特别会做饭，也没啥别的特长。

曹鹤阳仰脸儿想了想，突然一拍手，“你开个服装店啊，听说现在的年轻人都时兴穿港台明星那样的衣裳呢！”

孟鹤堂有些心动，他不是没主意的人，恰恰相反，他是个主意特别正的人。既然打算要有自己的事业，那这确实是个好主意，自己干虽然辛苦但是时间自由赚的还多，玉米才三岁，上了幼儿园他也不能撒手不管。

“等九良回来我跟他商量商量。”孟鹤堂道，他心里已经下了决定，打算跟周九良说一下听听他的意见，两口子过日子这种大事还是要共同做决定的。

 

周九良到家的时候孟鹤堂还在厨房炒菜，玉米听见门响就知道是爸爸回来了，吧嗒吧嗒地跑到门口抱大腿，眨巴着大眼睛盯着周九良看，小嗓子甜丝丝的叫爸爸。

周九良放下包弯腰把她抱起来，慢条斯理地哄她，“今天在家都做什么啦？乖不乖啊？妈妈今天开心吗？”

孟玉米用短短的两条小胳膊搂着周九良的脖子，软软的头发顶着他的脸，“我今天跟方方哥哥和朱辰非搭积木啦，四舅和妈妈说话，嗯……开心的。”小脸蛋还挺正经的点点头认可自己的话。

周九良抱着她走到厨房，孟鹤堂转身过来看他俩，“孟玉米自己去洗手，一会儿吃饭了，别让你爸抱着你。”

周九良前两天和烧饼一块儿撸铁，胳膊有点过力抻着了，现在还有点不得劲。周九良放下玉米拍拍她后背让她听话快去，然后自己钻进了厨房，从背后抱住孟鹤堂的腰，头枕在他肩膀上跟他腻乎。

孟鹤堂耸肩想把他顶开，“你起来，我这要盛菜了。”

周九良探头一看，一锅红烧鸡翅，里面还藏着胡萝卜块，喷香扑鼻。

“我来。”周九良放开孟鹤堂，从他手里拿过锅铲端起铁锅把菜倒进盘子里，“玉米说今儿四哥带孩子来玩了？”

“是啊，这不是商量一块儿搬家的事儿么。”孟鹤堂道，去电饭锅里盛饭，玉米的饭给她装在她自己专用的儿童小碗里，隔热不怕摔，锻炼她自己吃饭。

“一会儿吃完饭跟你商量个事。”孟鹤堂端着三碗饭走出去，指挥周九良，“把菜都端出来。”

 

吃完饭，把玉米哄去自己玩玩具，周九良在厨房刷完，孟鹤堂在旁边儿依着料理台跟他说事儿，“我这几天不是琢磨着想等玉米上幼儿园了去找个工作干么。”

“嗯。”周九良满手泡沫抓着洗碗布刷碗。

“今儿四哥给我出了个主意，我觉得挺好的，你猜是什么。”孟鹤堂把他洗完的碗都摞在一边儿等着一会儿一块过水。

“我上哪儿知道去啊，你就说呗。”

“哼哼，”孟鹤堂举着碗笑，“四哥建议我自己干，开个服装店啥的，你觉得咋样？”

周九良把碗都刷完了，开始刷锅，想了想最近的政策，“可以，最近要开始鼓励个体经营了，现在赶时髦儿的人越来越多，人们比以前都舍得花钱买衣裳。”

听到周九良肯定这个想法，孟鹤堂挺高兴的，有政策支持就说明事情好干，而且从侧面证明了这个主意是正确的。

“我想着加盟个店铺，”孟鹤堂把碗都递给周九良让他过水把泡沫都冲掉，“要不自己找货源太麻烦，玉米还小呢，我也不能总去外地踅摸去。”

周九良冲好了碗都放在碗架上沥水，然后开始拾掇厨房台面，孟鹤堂做饭把油盐酱醋都祸祸出来摆了一台子，都得收拾回柜子里。他闻言点头，“挺好，你想干就干，咱家也有本钱。”

孟鹤堂高兴了，他自己有钱，不过在周九良这样支持他，他心里是非常高兴的。笑颜如花地抱着周九良的脖子吧唧亲了一口，“老公你真好！”

“现在才知道我好？”周九良搂着腰把他拉进怀里深吻，呼吸间贴着孟鹤堂的红肿的嘴唇问，“你老公什么时候不好了？”

孟鹤堂讨好地摸他后颈，“一直特别好……唔……”

“既然老公这么好，乖老婆有没有奖励啊？”

“你想要啥……”孟鹤堂感觉周九良可能要使坏，不过老夫老妻了谁还要脸啊，来啊，一起浪啊。

“那你晚上自己动。”周九良拍拍他的大屁股，坏笑着松开他溜达出厨房哄他闺女玩去了。

孟鹤堂凌空一脚假装踢他，自己动就自己动，死老爷们儿谁怕谁啊！

 

“……这样白雪公主和王子就过上幸福的生活了。”周九良坐在床边儿哄玉米睡觉。

今年开始玉米有了自己的房间，周九良一直在致力于让玉米自己睡觉，满月那天晚上给他留下的心理阴影面积过大，为了自己能力健康，周九良一直在为此努力。

“幸福生活是什么？”玉米抓着爸爸的手问。

“就像爸爸和妈妈这样啊。”周九良轻声哄她。

“可是他们没有玉米呀。”小姑娘觉得不圆满，爸爸妈妈有玉米，白雪公主和王子却没有，她觉得白雪公主可能不太幸福。

周九良被闺女逗乐了，“他们会有的，好了睡觉吧。”

 

周九良哄睡了闺女，从儿童房里出来，孟鹤堂正好洗完澡裹着浴巾出来，朝他努努嘴，“洗澡去。”

周九良伸手把他松松垮垮的浴巾拽下来，“给我用用。”

孟鹤堂毫无防备被他抓走了浴巾，全身赤裸的暴露在他眼前，周九良的眼神跟带钩子似的从上到下溜了一边，直接把孟鹤堂看得有些情动，“讨厌！”

孟鹤堂赶紧把他推进浴室，自己回卧室去了。

 

周九良洗完了回来，孟鹤堂躺在床上盖着被子，周九良关上顶灯上床，床头柜上还留着台灯。他刚一上床，旁边孟鹤堂就一翻身儿坐在他身上。柔软光滑的身子贴上周九良小麦色的皮肤，他俩谁都没穿睡衣。

孟鹤堂下面压在周九良的阴茎上，两瓣阴唇贴着还在沉睡的巨物，周九良的草丛有点扎，刺激着双腿间娇嫩的肌肤。

谁都没说话，只是眼波流转间蕴含着无限情意绵绵。孟鹤堂贴着他缓缓磨蹭着身体，乳肉压在周九良胸肌上被挤得变形，周九良的双手掐着他的屁股，像揉面似的来回揉搓。

孟鹤堂下面开始湿了，液体从小缝里流出来，沾到周九良的阴茎上，润滑着彼此。周九良硬了，过分粗大的尺寸顶在孟鹤堂腿间，跟孟鹤堂前面的入口熟练地打招呼。

老夫老妻身体已经无比契合，彼此的尺寸早已适应良好，不需要更多的前戏，周九良手指直捣黄龙在里面抠挖几下，孟鹤堂便微抬起腰，自己扶着周九良的阴茎对准一点一点的吃了进去。

当全根没入之后，两个人同时喟叹一声，孟鹤堂里面夹着粗大的阴茎，感受被填满的感觉。周九良拍拍他的屁股，示意他快点动，孟鹤堂咬着下唇，便开始摆动细腰，一上一下地晃动腰臀。

周九良不想让他咬唇，用两根手指顶开他的唇，伸进去玩他的舌头，在口腔里模仿下面的动作。口水顺着周九良手指流出来，滴滴答答的流到周九良锁骨上。孟鹤堂喘息着看他，挣开他的手低下头用舌尖一点点把口水舔走，然后咬住周九良唇，和他唇齿交缠。

 

“嗯……”孟鹤堂自己动了一会儿就累得不行了，周九良一点都没出力，完全是孟鹤堂在自己动，他趴在周九良身上哼哼唧唧，“老公……好累……”

周九良含着他的耳廓，“说好的自己动呢？”

“嗯……人家累嘛……”孟鹤堂晃着屁股撒娇，里面的软肉讨好地吸着周九良的阴茎。

“嘶——”周九良被他夹的头脑发麻，孟鹤堂的小穴欢快地流着水，下面湿滑一片他都要坐不住了，周九良被他骚的没办法，只好抱着他坐起来自己挺腰动起来。

周九良开始大力操干，可不想孟鹤堂自己慢悠悠的动作，直接操得孟鹤堂向后仰，胸前的两只大兔子上下左右的乱晃。周九良叼住其中一只，孟鹤堂没奶了之后胸却没有小回去，这几年下来反而越长越大，还保留了哺乳期的敏感。每次周九良吸他的乳头他就特别受不了。

“啊——”孟鹤堂被他撞得几乎要抓不出周九良，“慢，慢点……”

周九良却不管他，反而越来越快，突然一个翻身把孟鹤堂压进床里，掰开两条细腿扛在肩上直接操进最深处，一下比一下重，一下比一下深，两个囊袋拍打着孟鹤堂的会阴，几乎要一起操进去。男人粗重的呼吸吹在孟鹤堂的耳边，烫得他耳朵通红。

“啊啊啊——老公——呀……”孟鹤堂叫得声音越来越大，前端挺立的小东西在没有任何照顾的情况下直接被操射了，周九良又连着大力抽插几下，湿软的肉穴紧紧地缠着大肉棒，潮吹的热流涌出来，周九良同时射入了深处。

翻身躺到床的另一边，周九良的阴茎抽出来的一瞬间，孟鹤堂的小穴就涌出了一股一股的白浊和透明的淫液混合物。

周九良搂着孟鹤堂平复呼吸，过了一会孟鹤堂醒过神儿来突然一拍周九良，“没戴套！”说着赶紧爬起来趴在周九良身上翻他那边的床头柜找避孕药。

周九良挠头，卡着他的腰小心他掉下去，“你躺好了吧，我给你找。”

孟鹤堂躺回床上，拿纸擦自己下面，“不行，我得去洗洗。”翻身下床，走到门口扭头回来盯着周九良看了一会儿，恶狠狠地道，“你明儿给我结扎去！”

“啊？啊！”周九良还能说啥，媳妇儿让结扎就结呗，戴套不舒服，总吃药也不是个事儿不是。


	6. 番外1·玉米地

在九十年代的乡下，孟鹤堂结婚算晚的，二十周岁了才嫁人，村里谁不是十七八岁就摆酒席结婚，到二十岁早都当爹当妈了。这时候乡下还不兴结婚证这个东西，也不严格遵守法定婚龄，通常都是媒婆说亲，两家相看，看上了就商量着结婚了。

孟鹤堂和赵振华也属于这种情况。

赵振华是孟父从前的战友介绍的亲戚家的儿子，为人老实相貌端正，父亲早亡家中只有一个寡母，还有些姑姑大爷之类的亲戚，走动并不频繁。赵振华他妈和他拎了一袋子水果糕点和两瓶酒，上孟鹤堂家相亲来了。孟鹤堂是无可无不可，也谈不上喜欢不喜欢，岁数到了家里催就结婚呗，大家都是这么过来的，好像也都过的还行。

根本原因还是他没碰上喜欢的人。

就这么在孟鹤堂家想看了一次，吃了顿饭，亲事就算是定下来了。二百块的彩礼钱和一辆自行车，孟鹤堂穿了一身极具时代特色的红褂子黑裤子，坐在自行车后座上被赵振华驼回家了。请村里人吃了结婚酒席，就算是正式结婚了，没人在意领没领结婚证。

新婚之夜没什么可说的，反正孟鹤堂很不舒服。等回完了门儿，赵振华就去县里上班了，他在另一个县城的工地干活，平时都住在工地，一年只回家一两次。平日就孟鹤堂和他婆婆在家。

说白了，孟鹤堂也是图他这个工作不回家，多好啊，清净，不用伺候老爷们儿，只要把婆婆照顾好了就行了，儿子不在家婆婆也少作妖。

夏天结的婚，翻过年去还没等到四月孟鹤堂过生日，赵振华就过劳死了，还不到二十一周岁的孟鹤堂守了寡。接下来就是各种事情，办丧事，谈赔偿，树典型。孟鹤堂的婆婆因为儿子死了，身体一下子就垮了，反正孟鹤堂也不着急找个人再嫁，干脆就打算给婆婆送终，也算是全了一场婆媳缘分。

于是一晃又过了两年，孟鹤堂二十三岁的时候给婆婆送了终。接着他家里就开始明里暗里催他再找一个男人嫁了，孟鹤堂嫌烦，他嫁过一个了，也没怎么样。再说就他现在这个有点克夫的名声，二婚能嫁个什么好人，还不如自己过的自在。便一直拖着借口给赵振华当寡妇不回家，反正总不能上门来逼个寡妇嫁人吧。

这一拖，就拖来了周九良。

 

周九良大学毕业之后响应国家号召，下乡来当大学生村官，就分配到了百岁村。进村没几天他就摸清了村里人家的情况，知道赵家有个小寡妇叫孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂三个字在周九良的嘴里滚了一圈，砸么砸么觉得有点儿甜。

转头他在河边儿一眼就zei上正蹲着洗衣服的孟鹤堂了，一群大姑娘小媳妇儿里就他皮肤最白，太阳照着都反光。短短的上衣下摆随着动作露出一截雪白的后腰，两个肉呼呼的腰窝若隐若现，那灌着糖水儿的笑脸跟白桃罐头似的，确实甜。

周九良这个人说是个正派人吧，一点错儿都没有，别的事儿上他确实是个特别规矩的人。就是有一条儿，性子霸道，跟狼狗似的，瞧见对心意的了，就得想辙弄到手给叼回窝里，这回他是瞧上孟鹤堂了。这还是头一遭儿，毕竟周九良从小性子冷，对什么都万事不上心的样子，也没瞧出来他喜欢什么类型的，谁都不知道他以后会找个什么样儿的对象。不过周九良心里有谱，他瞧见孟鹤堂了，心里特清楚的一个声音响起——就是这个人了。

谁能想到新上任的大学生村官，看似热心负责，实际面冷心黑。那次孟鹤堂路过看见他光着膀子干活儿，分明就是他故意秀出来给他看的，刻意松了点儿裤腰，让裤子挂在胯上露出两条明显的人鱼线，汗水顺着肌肉的纹理滑进去隐没在裤子里，勾的孟鹤堂心慌。这俩人谁都不是省油的灯，郎情妾意互相勾搭，眉来眼去几次各自心里都明白是怎么回事儿。

 

那么结实的肌肉线条，孟鹤堂哪见过这个啊。他虽然是已婚人士了，可也就新婚夜那么一次，疼得要命稀里糊涂就过去了，对这事儿的了解仅限于和其他已婚妇女聊天知道的。村子里的已婚人士聊天尺度可劲爆了，在他们看来孟鹤堂也是已婚知人事的，所以说话都不避讳他，没事儿还逗他玩。

周九良这个人有点恶趣味，他有事没事就给孟鹤堂送点这个送点那个，又去他家帮他干活，还给他多申请了补助，可是就是不给孟鹤堂句准话儿，他就喜欢看孟鹤堂稀罕他稀罕的不得了还要故作矜持保持距离的小模样儿。

——明明已经恨不得赖在他怀里不走了。

 

孟鹤堂皱着眉头踢踢踏踏的和周九良一前一后走在他家的玉米地里，这些日子他心里有些燥，周九良有事没事就来撩拨他一下，却又不正式告白，吊得他提心吊胆的，想想就烦。他没搞过对象，那知道这些弯弯绕，之前结婚都是媒人给介绍的。

——是死是活痛快一句话吧！

大不了回娘家过了。孟鹤堂气哼哼地想。

 

“今年的玉米长的真不错啊，收成肯定好。”周九良慢悠悠地跟在孟鹤堂身后，看他闷头儿走路不说话开始没话找话。

“嗯。”孟鹤堂应付了一声，又不理他了。

周九良心里琢磨他是不是今儿遇上不高兴的事儿了，“我昨儿去县城瞧着百货商场的进来的布挺好的，扯了几米，一会儿给你送家去，天儿热了做两身儿新衣裳。”

孟鹤堂一听这话就炸了，又送东西，他家里现在到处都是周九良送的这个那个的，他又不是图他的东西！

“我不要，”孟鹤堂转身叉腰一仰脸儿，“无功不受禄，我凭啥要你东西。”

周九良还嬉皮笑脸的，“我乐意给你呗。”

孟鹤堂气儿更不顺了，拿他当什么人了，“你乐意给我不乐意要！”

“我都买回来了，你不要我给谁啊？”

“你乐意给谁给谁！反正我不要！”孟鹤堂听他半天就是不拾话，气的委屈劲儿上来，最后都带哭腔了，“赶明儿把你先前给我的都拿走，我不稀罕你的东西！”

周九良一听他要哭就知道坏了，逼的太过了，赶紧上前一步揽着腰把人搂怀里了，“别人我才不给呢，就给你。”

孟鹤堂挣扎着推他胸口，推不动又使劲儿掰他胳膊，可是周九良的手劲儿不是他能比的，较了半天劲也没挣扎出去，还把自己累出汗了，“你撒开我！”孟鹤堂气得打他胳膊。

“我不。”周九良突然板脸。

他板着脸不笑的时候有一股不怒自威的气势，孟鹤堂被他吓得一激灵，原本还在掰他胳膊的手不敢动了，接着眼泪就委屈出来了。

——倒霉缺德王八蛋周九良，还凶他呜呜呜！

 

“好好儿的怎么还哭上了。”周九良无奈地摇头，小媳妇儿还挺不禁吓，别说，哭了更好看了。

孟鹤堂一哭，薄薄的眼皮和鼻头儿都红红的，听他这话，双目水光潋滟含羞带嗔地瞪他一眼，“你以为我是什么人？你给我我就要？”

这一眼可要了命了，周九良被他一下给瞪硬了。孟鹤堂还被周九良强硬地搂在怀里，两个人身体贴得极近，周九良的反应孟鹤堂立刻就感觉到了。那么大个玩意儿顶着他想没感觉也难。

周九良动了两下腰，那玩意儿顶着孟鹤堂小腹，“我为啥给你送东西你还不知道？”

孟鹤堂臊得脸颊耳朵连脖子里都红成一片，却还梗着脖子嘴硬，“不知道。”推周九良，“你离我远点儿。”

“那可不行，”周九良凑过来贴在他耳垂儿吹气，“你不知道我告诉你。”

“你说。”孟鹤堂大眼睛盯着他，被他吹得有点腿软。

“因为……”周九良故意拖了个长音儿，“我想把你娶回家。”

 

孟鹤堂仿佛听见自己的心“噗通”一下落地了。他有些不好意思的别开眼，想说话又不知道说什么，慌乱的不敢看周九良。

周九良偏着头过来对着他低垂的脸，“我说了，这回东西你收不收？”

孟鹤堂抿唇努力不让自己笑出来，故作高冷的瞥他一眼，又转头看别处，“看你表现吧。”

“哦，你看我实际行动表现好不好？”周九良挑起单边嘴角一笑，拉着孟鹤堂的小手按在自己胯下的家伙上。

“啊！”孟鹤堂让他吓一跳，那东西特别大，隐约他一只手都握不住，隔着一层裤子都能感觉到它的热度和硬度。

 

周九良按住孟鹤堂的后脑压向自己，结结实实地把他的惊呼声堵回去，舌头随机顺着他张着的小嘴儿滑进去，勾着他的软软的舌头吸吮纠缠。

孟鹤堂被他吻的喘不过气来，憋得满脸通红，大脑晕乎乎的，最后实在不行了只能打他后背让他放开自己。

唇瓣分离带出几丝晶莹，孟鹤堂呆愣愣地两眼发直，周九良从他嘴里退出来却没有离开，还在孟鹤堂的嘴唇上舔吻轻啄。孟鹤堂双腿发软，胳膊不知道什么时候环上了周九良的脖子，整个人都窝在他怀里。

夏天衣裳只有薄薄得一层，两个人几乎相当于肉贴肉，周九良肌肉上的热度穿过衣裳贴在孟鹤堂胸前的一对软软的小包子上，胸口随着呼吸起伏，一下一下磨蹭着。

 

“我表现好不好？”周九良啄着孟鹤堂的嘴唇发问，两只大手不老实地揉搓着孟鹤堂的屁股和腰窝。那个大屁股和肉呼呼的腰窝打第一天就被周九良盯上了，现在终于摸到了手里的，简直爱不释手。

孟鹤堂臊得不敢看他，这个人怎么这样，之前还一副正人君子的模样儿，现在却活脱脱儿是个流氓，那笑起来的样子痞得要命。

“嗯？”

他不说话周九良便变本加厉地把手伸进他衣服里，微微汗湿的皮肤把周九良滚烫的手心吸住，孟鹤堂被他握住的腰肢也变得滚烫，被摸得整个人都软了。

“收，收行了吧！”

孟鹤堂被他弄得都要瘫在他怀里了，下面的地方都有点痒，小腹隐隐发胀，有股热流要向下而去。孟鹤堂放弃挣扎，心里还不甘心的捶了周九良两下。

 

“收了我的东西，我可就是你爷们儿了。”周九良抱着他坐在地上，让他坐在自己大腿上。

“是，你就是我爷们儿。”坚硬的大腿肌肉顶开孟鹤堂的两条腿，贴在他股间隐秘的地方，那里胀胀得有点疼，孟鹤堂咬着下唇无意识地扭腰想坐得舒服一点。

周九良被他扭的差点要忍不住，拍了他屁股两下，“老实点！再动爷们儿就在这儿办了你！”

孟鹤堂嗔他一眼，这死老爷们儿就会吓唬人，知道周九良心里都是他，孟鹤堂现在才不怕他，“有本事你来啊！”

周九良顿时眼睛都红了，天知道他忍得多辛苦，这不怕死的小媳妇儿还来撩拨他，本来想忍一忍回家再办的，“你说的啊，一会儿你可喊停！”

孟鹤堂脾气也上来了，两只手飞快地解开自己的上衣扣子，“来啊！谁停谁是狗！”

藕荷色的褂子里面是件儿天蓝色的肚兜儿，两根儿细细的带子绕在孟鹤堂雪白的脖颈上，圆润的肩头下连着两天玉臂。孟鹤堂的身段儿是一等一的好，骨肉匀停，瘦不露骨，身上的一点儿肉都长在该长的地方。

周九良呼吸一滞，目光被孟鹤堂胸前凸起的小鼓包吸引了。两只大手顺着腰侧来到孟鹤堂胸前，一手一个握住，两只小鼓包正正好被周九良的大手包住。孟鹤堂低哼一声，勾得周九良下身又硬了几分。

周九良揉着他的胸口，嘴上也没闲着在孟鹤堂脖子和锁骨上留下一片红印子。肚兜儿早就在动作中松开，要掉不掉的挂在孟鹤堂胸前。半遮半掩最动人，却不够过瘾，周九良把肚兜儿和敞着的小褂子一把扯下来扔到一边儿，然后三两下把自己扒干净，两个人就正式肉贴肉了。

孟鹤堂的乳头挺立着，粉红色的两个小肉球颤悠悠的，周九良叼住一个含在嘴里吸咬磨嘬，孟鹤堂被他吸得呻吟出声，下面开始变得湿漉漉的。

周九良把孟鹤堂的裤子扯下来，然后把他放倒在衣服上，自己卡在他两腿之间。接触到空气的液体有点凉，顺着股沟滑进屁股里，周九良着迷地盯着殷红的肿胀的阴唇，液体沾湿了稀疏的毛发，贴在会阴的小鼓包上。孟鹤堂被他盯得脸色绯红，忍不住哼出声，想挡住阻止周九良看，“别，别看……”

周九良握住他的手腕子，“多好看，看嘛不让我看？”说着扶着自己的阴茎顶在孟鹤堂的入口处，轻叩两下，“来，打个招呼。”说完又撸了两把孟鹤堂挺立的前端。

“唔……”孟鹤堂的肉穴狠狠地收缩，像是知道即将吃到这个大家伙一样。周九良举着孟鹤堂的膝窝把他的两条腿架到自己的肩膀上，修长的手指夹着阴唇揉捏，之后缓缓插入一指。

孟鹤堂微微蹙眉，“疼……”

他有点害怕，他对这个事儿的印象其实很不好，周九良的那玩意儿还这么大，他特别怕疼，不过只要周九良想要，他愿意给他。

周九良咬着他的耳垂儿，舌头在耳蜗里一进一出模仿着性交的动作，和下身手指的频率相同。孟鹤堂紧闭的小穴渐渐开始一张一合，里面的水儿流的更欢了，他搂着周九良的脖子两个两个人上半身紧紧贴在一起，汗水摩擦。周九良扩张的很细致，夏日傍晚的微风吹过玉米地大片的玉米杆摇晃发出沙沙的声音，孟鹤堂带着哭腔的吟哦变得不那么真切。

等孟鹤堂适应的差不多了，周九良就抽出手指换上真枪，硕大的龟头挤压着阴唇小幅度的摩擦，“我要进去了。”

孟鹤堂抱着他，两条细腿压在他背上，喘道，“进，进来……”

周九良一下子闯进去，整根没入。

孟鹤堂被突如其来的疼痛和饱胀感刺激得屏住呼吸，周九良进入之后没有动，等孟鹤堂逐渐适应下来才开始浅浅的抽插。

 

两个人的身体紧密相贴，随着玉米地的风声摇晃，周九良温柔了一阵子之后就开始大开大合地动作起来。孟鹤堂想叫又怕有人听见不敢叫，被操得眼冒金星，最后实在受不了了一口咬在了周九良的肩膀上，留下一个完整的牙印。

“唔……”孟鹤堂咬着周九良的坚硬的肩膀含含糊糊的求他，“慢，慢点……”

周九良却不理他，一头一身的汗水，快速的动着精瘦的腰杆，把孟鹤堂操得哭起来了。

“爽不爽？”

周九良坏笑着问孟鹤堂。

“嗯……爽……”孟鹤堂哼唧着，还伸出舌头有一下没一下地舔周九良的喉结，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在周九良的脖子上。

周九良喉结滚动，大手钳住孟鹤堂的下巴迫使他仰起脸来亲他。两条交缠的舌头在两人的唇见若隐若现，啧啧的水声应和着下身碰撞的声音。

 

天渐渐黑了，乡亲们从田里回家，可以听到他们大声说话玩笑的声音。孟鹤堂怕被人看见，紧张之下下面夹得更紧了。周九良一边操他一边照顾他的前面，孟鹤堂想射了，但是周九良堵着他前面的小口不让他射。他把脸埋在周九良颈窝哼哼唧唧的求他，“嗯……啊……要到了……想射……”

“不行，”周九良粗喘着亲他额角，“等我一起。”

说着加快速度抽插，他已经摸清的孟鹤堂穴肉里的敏感点，便对准了直接刺激，孟鹤堂尖叫出声，小穴夹着周九良阴茎一阵痉挛，深处涌出一大股水出来，喷到周九良龟头上。周九良被他痉挛的穴壁夹着，仿佛有好多张小嘴在同时吸他，潮吹的水喷出来的时候也松开手让孟鹤堂前后一起高潮。他的肉棒泡在水里，在孟鹤堂还神经性抽搐的小穴里抽插了几十下，然后射入了深处。

微凉的精液一股一股打在穴肉上，孟鹤堂喘着气，过分刺激的双重高潮让他头脑一片空白，周九良躺平把他放在自己身上趴着。

天已经完全黑了，蚊子渐渐多了起来，周九良把衣服捡起来自己套上，然后吧孟鹤堂一裹，严严实实地抱在怀里趁着夜色回家去了。

夜晚才刚刚开始，吃到嘴里的人，只一次怎么能够呢？


	7. 番外2·饼四减肥记

烧饼和曹鹤阳十四岁就早恋了。

主要原因是烧饼天天给曹鹤阳投喂好吃的，每天早上上学给他带早点，上午有零嘴儿，中午俩人儿一块儿吃食堂，下午还有小点心，总之除了回家晚上这一顿，曹鹤阳一天这两顿饭加两顿零食全让烧饼给包圆儿了。

烧饼爹妈可高兴坏了，家里的蠢儿子会拱白菜了，而且拱的还是曹家的小四儿，恨不得立刻就把人娶回家来。曹鹤阳家四个孩子，他最小，上头三个哥哥，爹妈都是普通工人，和烧饼他家是对门儿的邻居。他俩算是标准的青梅竹马，从小儿一块长大一块上学下学。烧饼他妈从小儿就可喜欢曹鹤阳了，他白白软软的一脸的福相，特别招中老年妇女的稀罕。烧饼他爸也特别高兴，以前让烧饼学做饭的手艺他总贪玩偷懒不好好学，现在为了给曹鹤阳做好吃的，学习劲头儿可足，让他切墩儿练刀功都美不滋儿的傻乐。

就这么坚持了两年，曹鹤阳被烧饼打动的同时也被他养出了一身小白肉儿。

 

到了上高中的时候，曹鹤阳考上了重点高中，烧饼学习不好上了中专，专门学厨师。

本来烧饼有点自卑的，怕曹鹤阳上重点高中以后考大学看不上他了，结果被曹鹤阳一顿臭骂，从早晨碎嘴念叨他到晚上，不过确实让烧饼安了心。

高中毕业之后，曹鹤阳考上了本市的师范院校，烧饼回家接了老爹的班儿。八十年代末，大学生是允许在校期间结婚生子的，好多返城的知青还带着孩子上学呢。两家就商量着让烧饼和曹鹤阳把婚礼办了，趁着年轻生了孩子老人给带，等曹鹤阳毕业了孩子也利索了，正好儿不耽误他上班。

这么着，烧饼和曹鹤阳在十八岁的时候领证结婚了，那天正好是他们在一起四周年的日子。

想的挺好，结果计划赶不上变化，大学四年曹鹤阳也没怀孕，毕业分配工作当了一年初中老师才怀上了头胎，就是方方。

烧饼其实挺乐呵的，他还没和小四过够二人世界呢，一点都不着急要孩子。毕竟曹鹤阳读书的时候一直在市里住校，烧饼在县城家里饭馆干活，半个月一个月的才见一回面儿，两个人也算是异地恋了。

 

曹鹤阳叹气，他正坐在床上抱着圆圆喂奶。出了满月的小婴儿皮肤平整白嫩了起来，他胎里养的好，奶水特别足，把儿子喂的小脸蛋儿圆嘟嘟的。

孩子是好了，不过曹鹤阳自从前天见了孟鹤堂一面儿之后生出了件心事。

——他想减肥！

 

掐着自己肚子和胳膊上软乎乎的肉，曹鹤阳非常心塞，本来就是易胖体质，还被烧饼一天五顿的投喂，这次怀孕简直像气球吹的一样胖起来了。

昨天一见孟鹤堂，之前怀孕时长的一点儿肚子已经恢复没了，肚子大的时候都是细长的胳膊腿儿还是那么瘦溜。曹鹤阳别提多羡慕了。

圆圆吃饱了小舌头把口粮吐出来，曹鹤阳擦了擦胸口拢好睡衣给他拍奶嗝。拍着拍着小玩意儿就睡着了，曹鹤阳把他放在自己的小平枕头上，再盖上小被子，正好听见烧饼在客厅喊吃饭了。

 

饭桌上摆着红烧排骨，辣子鸡胸，烧茄子，素炒芹菜，鲫鱼汤。红烧排骨是烧饼和方方爱吃的，辣子鸡胸和烧茄子是曹鹤阳爱吃的，芹菜是必须摄入的蔬菜纤维，鲫鱼汤是给曹鹤阳下奶的。一家三口的饭菜可以说是非常丰盛了。

“这么多菜啊。”曹鹤阳说，帮烧饼把饭碗端出来。

方方已经自己坐好了，面前摆着他的不怕摔的不锈钢隔温小碗，里面有小半碗米饭，正眼巴巴的盯着排骨。

 

“好了，妈妈来了，吃饭吧。”烧饼等曹鹤阳坐下之后宣布开饭。

曹鹤阳给方方夹了块排骨肉让他自己慢慢吃，然后问烧饼，“我是不是胖了啊。”

烧饼嚼着菜看他，“你胖啥啊，不胖，一点儿都不让，快吃饭，”说着给他舀一勺烧茄子放在米饭上，“喏，你最喜欢吃的茄子。”

曹鹤阳白他，“你也是瞎了心了，我比怀圆圆之前胖了小二十斤了！不行！我得减肥！”

“减啥肥啊，我又不嫌你胖，你这样多好看。”烧饼说，“儿子，你说你妈胖吗？”

方方从饭碗里抬起头，接收到来自亲爹的信号，“妈妈不胖，妈妈最好看！”

“看吧，儿子说你最好看。”烧饼咧着大嘴呲牙乐。

曹鹤阳被他们爷俩儿一唱一和的逗乐了，但是依旧坚持，“不行，小孟儿都瘦回来了，必须减肥，先减十斤！”

“啊？这么多啊，那不瘦坏了。”

“你才瘦坏了呢，你瞅瞅你这样儿，胖的眼睛都没了，你跟我一块减肥！”曹鹤阳拍板。

吧嗒一声，烧饼的筷子掉了。

咋回事啊，咋媳妇儿闹着要减肥还把我给坑里了！

 

说干就干，转天曹鹤阳就抱着圆圆去找孟鹤堂了。把孩子和玉米一块放床上睡觉，曹鹤阳拉着孟鹤堂说了自己要减肥的事，还问孟鹤堂有没有什么招儿。

“啊？减肥？我没减过啊。”孟鹤堂无辜脸，他最近被他妈和周九良盯着吃东西，各种有助下奶的鲫鱼汤猪蹄汤什么的，吃的脸都圆了。

“那你咋瘦的？”

“我没瘦啊，四哥你看我脸都圆了。”孟鹤堂掐着自己两颊的肉给曹鹤阳看。

“真的？可是你身上没胖啊。”曹鹤阳眯着眼打量他，脸好像是圆了一点儿。

“我先胖脸啊，”孟鹤堂叉腰，“多讨厌啊！胖成个大圆脸！”

曹鹤阳托腮，“这可怎么办，哎，你不知道你饼哥有多讨厌，天天做这个做那个一堆好吃的，跟喂猪似的。”

“哈哈哈哈，有好吃的你还不乐意，我们家就我做饭，九良只会做葱油面。”孟鹤堂道，“比我强多了，你快知足吧！”

曹鹤阳依旧不甘心，“都是倒霉烧饼！从十二岁他就天天给我喂吃的，一天五顿饭除了晚上我回家吃其他四顿都叫他给包了！瞧瞧他给我喂的，我看他就是成心的！”

孟鹤堂翻白眼，你这是想减肥还是来秀恩爱，我怎么觉得有点撑的慌？

“那你少吃点儿呗，晚饭不吃应该就瘦了。”

“行，就按你说的办。”

 

从孟鹤堂家出来，顺道儿去幼儿园接上方方。曹鹤阳打算趁烧饼没回来把饭做好，只做方方的饭，他和烧饼不吃了。

“哟，你怎么做上饭了？”烧饼进门探头一看发现曹鹤阳在厨房里，这可稀奇，他们家可都是他做饭。

“上那儿坐着吧。”曹鹤阳扬起下巴点点沙发，“我给儿子做饭呢。”

烧饼把手里拎的大袋子放在桌子上，从里面掏出两个大塑料盒“你只做了儿子的饭啊，那正好儿，我从店里带了菜回来，当当当当，麻辣小龙虾。”

曹鹤阳一听就瞪眼了，那不吃晚饭的计划岂不是要夭折了？！

“不行！”曹鹤阳大吼一声，“不许吃！”

“为，为，为啥啊？”

“我要减肥！”曹鹤阳从厨房冲出来，按住他开盖的手，“你也不许吃！减肥！”

烧饼张大嘴看着曹鹤阳傻了。

曹鹤阳掐住烧饼的脸往两边儿拉，“你看看你的肉吧！晚饭不许吃了！另外两顿只许吃菜！零食点心夜宵全取消！”

“啊？啊！”烧饼如丧考妣，“媳妇儿！我饿啊！”

“饿着！”

“老婆！好老婆！我真的好饿！”

“闭嘴！饿不死你！”曹鹤阳瞪眼。

 

方方跑过来抱住曹鹤阳大腿，“妈妈我饿了要吃饭饭。”

“好好好，妈妈给你盛饭饭啊。”曹鹤阳一秒变脸，又瞪烧饼一眼，用口型说：不许吃！

转身儿去厨房给儿子盛饭。

烧饼趴在桌子上欲哭无泪。

半夜，曹鹤阳给圆圆喂了夜奶之后又睡着了。烧饼悄悄起来，摸黑到厨房把冰箱里的小龙虾拿出来，也懒得热，仗着自己长的糙，一通胯吃，吃完把壳收拾了毁尸灭迹。

 

转天，烧饼没去店里，直接跑去周九良办公室了。

“兄弟啊，你可得帮帮哥哥啊！”烧饼趴在周九良的办公桌上假哭，“你四哥不给我饭吃啊！”

“怎么意思？你俩吵架了？”周九良问。

“啥啊，吵啥架啊，他要减肥，还拉着我让我一块减！”烧饼大喊。

“吁，吁……你小声点儿，外头还有人呐。”周九良一脸幸灾乐祸，“昨儿听我媳妇儿说了，四哥还来问他有没有啥减肥的招儿呢。”

“你四哥心太狠了，”烧饼拉着周九良的胳膊摇晃，“你是不知道啊，昨天半夜饿的我睡不着觉啊，等他给老二喂了奶睡了，我才敢爬起来去厨房吃点儿东西！我昨天专门给他带回来的小龙虾，结果他一口都没吃！”

“都叫你吃了？”

“我那不是饿了么！”

“得啦，”周九良无奈道，“我瞅你也是该减肥了，你比四哥还胖呢。”

烧饼一脸被雷劈的表情，兄弟都叛变了？

咽了口口水，“怎，怎么减啊？我是个厨子啊！不让我做饭吃饭就是对我职业的不尊重！”

“你快歇会儿吧！”周九良撅他，“这么爱做饭赶明儿上我们家做去啊！”

“那可咋办，我瞅着你四哥那劲头儿怕是不能善了。”烧饼把脸搁在周九良桌子上，“你说你咋这么瘦呢，”上手捏周九良的肱二头肌，“块儿还挺大。”

“练的呗，”周九良道，“先前我到乡下当村支书整天帮忙修路砸夯的，想没有块都难。”

“那你吃的多吗？”

周九良回忆了一下以前孟鹤堂每次都给他烙三大张发面饼的盛况，“不少。”

烧饼琢磨了一下，这不错啊，多干活就能瘦，只要不叫他不吃饭干啥都行。

 

这头儿俩老爷们儿瞎扯，那头儿家里曹鹤阳也在跟孟鹤堂骂烧饼，“我跟你说，我就没见过这么个没出息的玩意儿！昨儿个我回家没让他吃晚饭，这不是要减肥吗。你猜怎么着，这死玩意儿半夜趁我睡着起来把那一盆小龙虾都给我吃了！”冷哼一声，“还知道收拾干净毁尸灭迹呢！那有啥用！真当我傻啊！”

孟鹤堂拿着扇子给他扇风，“消消气消消气，哎呀饼哥肯定是饿了嘛，你这冷不丁的晚上不让他吃饭，那他饿的多挠的慌啊。”

“我不饿啊！我也饿啊！那我不忍住了？为了减肥还不能牺牲点儿了！”曹鹤阳扯过扇子来自己kuakua的一通狂扇，气的他直冒汗。

“哼！倒霉玩意儿！这肥必须得减！”曹鹤阳把扇子往茶几上一拍，气势汹汹！

孟鹤堂拉住他，“你悠着点儿，还得喂奶呢。”

 

烧饼从周九良那得到的真经，乐颠颠儿的回家，还从店里捎了一份打卤面的卤子，是他爸打的卤，放了好多大虾和五花肉，香的要命。他琢磨着回家跟曹鹤阳说周九良的锻炼减肥法，这样就可以吃饭了吧。

接上儿子回家，曹鹤阳还没到，烧饼去厨房烧水准备煮面条。

水刚烧开的时候曹鹤阳回来了，进门儿就看见烧饼又在做饭，“朱云峰！你怎么又做饭！还减不减肥了！要脸不要脸！”

“减减减！”烧饼把一把鲜切面扔进锅里，“媳妇儿我告诉你个好消息。”

“嘛好消息啊？”曹鹤阳双手抱胸斜眼看他，一副你说不出个一二三我就立刻打你个菊花开满山。

“我跟你说啊，我今儿个去问九良了，减肥要多运动而不是少吃饭，”烧饼搓着手从厨房出来，“你瞧九良身材那么好他说的肯定对你说对不对？”

曹鹤阳想想，好像有那么点儿道理，“那小孟儿怎么不告诉我？”

“他也不知道呗。”烧饼说，“他又不减肥。”

“真管用？”

“管用！”烧饼赶紧点头儿，生怕媳妇儿又不让他吃饭。

方方也大喊，“妈妈！吃面条！爷爷打的卤！”

“你看儿子都让你吃饭，儿子多疼你，”烧饼看出他有些松动了，赶紧再接再厉，“咱爸打的卤多好吃啊！”

 

其实曹鹤阳也很饿啊，但是他减肥的决心比较大。不过烧饼说的好像也有点道理，他犹豫着坐到饭桌前，烧饼赶紧忙前忙后的给他挑面条，“吃过水的还是锅挑儿？”

曹鹤阳抽抽嘴角，最后没忍住，“过水的。”

“得嘞！”过好水的面条浇上喷香的三鲜卤，拌上黄瓜丝，芹菜末，豆芽菜之类的菜码，又好看又好吃！

 

从此以后烧饼和曹鹤阳走上了运动减肥的道路，两人双双减肥成功之后，烧饼还继续沉迷健身不可自拔，成为了健身达人，后来不光开着自家的饭店，还开了一家健身房，这都是后话了。


End file.
